Eigakure
|image=Eigakure.jpg |kanji=鋭隠れの里 |romaji=Eigakure no Sato |literal english=Hidden Blade Village |country=Land of Focus |leader=Eikage |symbol=Eigakure_Symbol.svg |population=3/5 |military=3/5 |economy=3/5 }} is the hidden village in the Land of Focus. As a shinobi village that aspires to join the ranks of the Great Shinobi Countries, they have a kage known as the Eikage, with there having been only two in its existence. Because the Land of Focus is a chain of islands, most of the economy is agriculture and seafaring based, allowing the country and the hidden village to be self-sustaining. What goods they don't use are traded, allowing the village to build a fair amount of wealth that it has invested into developing better technology and sustainability. Because the village is relatively new to the hidden village scene, they do not have a standard attire, allowing them better camouflage, though because they inhabit a warmer climate, they tend to wear lighter clothing. The only significant way to tell a Ei shinobi from a mercenary ninja is by the blade insignia on their headband. It is stated that several ninja from this village specialize in the use of yin or yang, though it is unknown if these abilities are built into the core curriculum or just a coincidence. History Founded roughly 10 or so years ago, the village of Ei is a very young village, established in the Land of Focus for the benefit of the hosting land and the people who were to run it. The idea first came into existence when Calypso, Zadanka and Sukiru clan members first touched down on the shores of the Land of Focus. With the Land of Focus having grown into a stable agricultural nation whose profits were starting to attract the attention of neighboring countries. Worried that those countries might try to invade with their shinobi armies, the arrival of the three beleaguered couldn't have been timed better. Welcomed with open arms by the resident clan, the founding clans and the those currently on the island set down to work on creating a village. As the most powerful of those in the arriving group, it was Kemuri who would serve as the First Eikage. However, once the village was stabilized and the economy and curriculum was established, Kemuri stepped down after about 25 years, allowing her fiery yet ultimately reliable bodyguard to succeed her. At this, the successor began focusing on developing a greater international presence without overreaching the village's resources. Such efforts led to the alliance with an internationally renown blacksmith: responsible for crafting some of the village's most potent weaponry, allowing them to build an armory while the searched for individuals compatible with the designs created. In the meantime, the village reached out to the Second Eikage's husband, strengthening ties with the technologically advanced village of Ryūseigakure, endowing them with further economic gains as Ei's greater access to greater mechanisms optimized their processes. Perhaps more important was the ushering in the loyalties of the Jorōgumo, providing a safe haven for the woman and her growing household while giving the village a powerful ally in times of need. To complete the growing process was the addition of an alliance to the relatively new Land of Yang on a bilateral level, sensing a kindred spirit as well as a potency to their new comrade that could potentially benefit Eigakure in the future. Though soon another nation would come calling. Having presided over such rapid growth for about 26 long yet rewarding years, it was ultimately decided by Aka that the time had come for a new inheritor of the Will of Focus to rise. Clans Okasu Clan The are a family of adventurers that have been known to live and retire to these islands long before its establishment as the Land of Focus. With the establishment of the Focus and its hidden village by one of their own, they became a noble clan. They are known throughout the village for being a group of exceptional wind users, as well as the holders of a unique kekkei genkai known as Kūkikansei. With it they are able to control the atmospheric effects of wind as well as the environment that manifests in. Monodukuri Clan The are a noble clan of Eigakure. One of the first clans to call the Land of Focus home, they were responsible for the establishment of it's primary hidden village. Upon it's creation, they became one of its leading families and have maintained a notable presence in the village's political structure. They are known for their weapon making prowess, and their unique hiden that is capable of empowering the weapons that they create. As such, they are responsible for arming Eigakure's shinobi population, and hold sway over the weapons industry of Ei and the Land of Focus. Tsuriai Clan The are one of three founding clans in Eigakure; they form the third noble clan of the village. Their member maintain a relatively large presence on the Ei council, and famed for their knowledge of chakra and yin-yang, in particular the hiden is said to revolve around spiritual enlightenment and harmonization with one's yin-yang chakra signature. Unsuccessful harmonization results in that user being considered a failure and most likely ends in shaming if not outright expulsion. They serve as the founders and guardians of the Focus Temple, a place where members refine their hiden alongside other pupils. Nagabi Clan The is an exceptionally powerful family originating from the Land of Fire. As with the Sarutobi, they are a clan known for having exceptional control over the element of fire, resulting in many carrying affinities for that type of chakra. With the rise of popularity in the Land of Focus and its corresponding hidden village Ei, they decided to move, in order to establish their place as one of it's strongest clans. They possess a powerful hiden that is passed through the generations. Kakutō Clan The are a group of taijutsu specialists originating in the Land of Stone. Like the Okasu, they were largely nomadic, having stumbled upon the country in the midst of their travels. Nevertheless, there was a serenity that immediately attracted them, proving harmonious with their teachings of the fighting arts while serving as the perfect location to quietly innovate. Thus they elected to remain, with some settling in the confines of the Focus Temple while others migrated to the village of Ei. As noted earlier, they are the makers of several fighting styles, some of which were successfully imitated without their knowledge. Nevertheless, they give credit where credit is due, granting their respect to those that proved themselves capable of fully realizing this ninja art. Uzumaki Clan The was the noble clan of Uzushiogakure prior to its untimely demise. Its members scattered after the village was destroyed by shinobi who feared the clan's well known fūinjutsu prowess. However, as knowledge of the Land of Focus's creation and tolerant policies grew, members gathered in the haven. They have since become one of Eigakure's noble clans, while restoring themselves to the level of power and fame their ancestors enjoyed. Landmarks *Focus Temple See Also *Eigakure ANBU *Hilt Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality